


The Milch Incident

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, E.T.A. is a bad driving teacher, E.T.A. triest to teach him how to drive, Explicit Language, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Milch, Novalis has no driving license, Novalis kann gar nichts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: Die Hintergrundgeschichte:Warum E.T.A. Hoffmanns Auto nach saurer Milch riecht, und er Novalis seit diesem Vorfall nie wieder in seinem Auto mitgenommen hat





	The Milch Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Verfickt und Zugenäht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660475) by [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/pseuds/IfIWouldDoThat). 



„Das ist doch nicht zu fassen! Ich soll dich einstellen, und du hast nicht mal einen fucking Führerschein?“ Hoffmann schüttelte genervt den Kopf.

Novalis zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern. Hatte er ihm doch gesagt, dass er kein Geld hatte und deshalb den Job brauchte. Und wenn man kein Geld für Miete und Essen hatte, dann sicher auch nicht für einen Führerschein, oder?

„Na gut“, knurrte der Schwarzhaarige. „Dann zeige ich dir eben, wie man fährt. Für meine Zwecke sollte das reichen. Erst mal. Und später kannst du den ja immer noch machen.“

Er stand auf und führte Novalis vors Hauptquartier. Auf dem freien Asphaltplatz  stand sein neues Auto. Also, sein neu geklautes Auto. Novalis griff nach seiner Milchtüte und folgte seinem neuen Boss nach draußen (denn wenn der ihm jetzt schon einen Crashkurs gab, war er doch wohl eingestellt, oder?) und öffnete automatisch die Tür auf der Beifahrerseite.

Erst, als er sich schon fast hingesetzt hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass dort schon jemand saß. Und zwar E.T.A. Hoffmann, schlecht gelaunt und ungehalten. „Du Idiot, wenn du fahren willst, musst du dich auf die andere Seite setzen!“

Novalis hievte sich aus dem Auto, schlug achselzuckend die Tür wieder zu und ging einmal um den blaugrauen Wagen herum, um diesmal auf der Fahrerseite einzusteigen. Jetzt würde er also Fahren lernen. Konnte ja so schwer nicht sein, schließlich fuhren viele Leute Auto. Auch Leute, denen er das IQ-mäßig gar nicht zugetraut hätte… Und trotzdem war er nervös. Zur Beruhigung nahm er noch ein paar große Schlucke Milch, dann drückte er Hoffmann die Packung in die Hand und sah ihn an. „Und jetzt?“

Hoffmann verdrehte die Augen und wies ihn auf eine Stelle rechts unter dem Lenkrad hin. „Das da. Das ist der Zündschlüssel. Den musst du umdrehen, dann startet der Motor.“

Novalis drehte, doch nichts passierte.

Hoffmann seufzte. „Du hast wirklich gar keine Ahnung, oder? Scheiße, verdammte, wenn du nicht die Kupplung drückst beim Umdrehen geht auch der Motor nicht an.“

Verlegen sah Novalis zu ihm herüber. „Ähh, entschuldigen Sie… Boss… was ist die Kupplung?“

Mit einem lauten, sehr genervten Stöhnen ließ Hoffmann seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Kopfstütze fallen. „Scheiße, die Kupplung ist das linke Pedal!“ Er atmete einmal tief durch, dann fragte er etwas ruhiger: „Novalis… was kannst du eigentlich?!“

Novalis spähte vorsichtig zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch nach unten. Tatsächlich, da waren drei Pedale. Und das linke war anscheinend diese ominöse Kupplung. Dann drückte er die eben mal. Und wenn er jetzt den Schlüssel umdrehte…

Mit leisem Röhren sprang der Motor an. Hoffmann atmete hörbar auf. „Na bitte, geht doch. Und jetzt musst du die Kupplung kommen lassen.“ Als Novalis ihn verständnislos anblickte, setzte er noch hinzu: „Nimm deinen Fuß runter. Langsam!“

Aber sein „Langsam!“ war ein wenig zu spät gekommen, und das Auto machte einen ruckartigen Satz von etwa einem halben Meter nach vorne, wobei der Motor abstarb, und blieb dann stehen.

Wieder sah sich E.T.A. genötigt, erst einmal tief durchzuatmen, um die Fassung zu wahren. Scheiße, wie unfähig konnte man sich anstellen?! Das war doch eigentlich ganz einfach!

„Also, nochmal ganz von vorne. Und HÖR MIR ERST ZU!“, schrie er, als Novalis sich schon wieder am Zündschlüssel zu schaffen machte. „Verfickt und zugenäht! Sonst wird das hier ja nie was!“

Novalis nickte brav und gehorsam, während Hoffmann ihm erklärte, dass er erst die Kupplung betätigen und dann den Schlüssel umdrehen musste, damit der Motor startete. Dann, wenn das geschafft war, kam das ganz rechte Pedal ins Spiel. Das war nämlich das Gaspedal und sah ein wenig merkwürdig aus, fand Novalis. Ganz anders als die anderen beiden. Aber wie diese Pedale aussahen, konnte ihm ja egal sein. Er musste sie ja nicht anschauen; nur mit ihnen fahren sollte er können.

Auf dieses Gaspedal müsste er mit dem rechten Fuß drücken, während er mit dem linken ganz langsam (und sein Boss betonte LANGSAM ganz besonders) die Kupplung kommen ließ. Also, einfach loslassen. Klang ja eigentlich sehr einfach. Dann würde er das gleich ausprobieren.

„Gut“, schloss Hoffmann genervt. Schon allein diese Erklärung hatte ihn dermaßen angekotzt, dass er sich wünschte, Novalis nicht eingestellt zu haben. Wenn der noch nicht einmal Auto fahren konnte! Und Auto fahren zu können war in diesem Job eben unabdinglich… „Dann probierst du das jetzt, bis es klappt. Der Rest ist dann nicht so schwer. Der erste Gang ist ja drin.“

Was? Der erste Gang? In Novalis‘ Ohren klang das ungut nach „es gibt mehr Gänge als nur einen“. Aber das würde er sicherlich auch noch lernen. Jetzt würde er erst mal losfahren.

Wieder drückte er das ganz linke Pedal, diese Kupplung, durch, dann drehte er den Schlüssel. Das Auto sprang an. Er atmete auf. Die erste Hürde war genommen. Jetzt nur noch langsam die Kupplung… wo war dieses verfickte Gaspedal nochmal? Er beugte sich nach unten, um nachzusehen, aber in diesem Moment machte das Auto wieder einen kurzen Satz nach vorne und das Motorengeräusch erstarb. Novalis und sein Boss wurden nach vorne geschleudert, Novalis stieß sich den Kopf am Lenkrad, die Hupe ertönte, was sie beide erschrecken ließ.

„MENSCH!“, brüllte Hoffmann, „WAS SOLL DAS DENN WERDEN? WILLST DU MEIN AUTO KAPUTT MACHEN???“

„Ich dachte, das hätten Sie geklaut, Boss…“, kam es zaghaft von Novalis, „Dann ist das doch gar nicht Ihr Auto…“

„Verdammt, wenn ich es geklaut habe, ist es meins! Und jetzt stell nicht so blöde Fragen, fahr lieber!“ Hoffmann ließ sich wieder in den Sitz fallen. Er hatte ja erst überlegt, ob er sich überhaupt anschnallen sollte, wenn sie nur auf diesem blöden Platz herumfuhren, aber da es aussah, als würden sie hier so schnell nicht zum Fahren kommen… er war ganz froh um den Sicherheitsgurt, ohne den er sich sicher schon längst die Zähne am Armaturenbrett ausgeschlagen hätte… „Probier’s gleich nochmal“, knurrte er dann. Wo kämen sie denn sonst hin, wenn seine Mitarbeiter nicht mehr Auto fahren könnten…

Wieder und wieder bemühte sich Novalis, das Auto zum Fahren zu bringen. Nach dem zehnten Versuch musste Hoffmann sich kurz ans Steuer setzen und das Auto wenden, da sie sonst beim nächsten Anfahren den Wagen vor eine Betonmauer gesetzt hätten, und das hätte das Auto sicher noch mehr kaputt gemacht als Novalis‘ klägliche Anfahrversuche.

Nach einer Viertelstunde war Novalis bereits beängstigend blass im Gesicht, und er hatte die Scheißkarre immer noch nicht zum Laufen bekommen!

„Verfickt und zugenäht!“, fluchte Hoffmann, als das Auto wieder ruckelte, diesmal sogar einen Meter fuhr, und dann wieder den Geist aufgab. „Das war doch jetzt schon nicht schlecht!“

Novalis sah ihn unsicher an… „Das Auto vielleicht nicht, aber mir –“

„Los, mach’s nochmal!“

Novalis holte zittrig Luft. Ihm war ziemlich schlecht von der ganzen Fahrerei, wenn man das denn so nennen wollte, aber er traute sich auch nicht, das dem Boss zu sagen…

Also trat er die Kupplung, drehte den Schlüssel um, ließ die Kupplung kommen und gab Gas.

Der Motor heulte auf. Dann knirschte es. Das Auto machte wieder einen Satz und ging dann aus.

Hoffmann platzte der Kragen. „JA VERFICKT UND ZUGENÄHT, KANN DAS DENN SO SCHWER SEIN?“

Aber Novalis hörte gar nicht auf ihn, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, sich dezent auf Hoffmanns Lenkrad zu übergeben. Nein, Autofahren machte ihm wirklich keinen Spaß. Er würde diesen verfickten Job jetzt kündigen!

Als sich im Auto der Geruch nach saurer Milch verbreitete, ließ das E.T.A. Hoffmann ungewöhnlich schnell wieder zur Besinnung kommen. Scheiße, kotzte ihm dieser unfähige Kretin gerade ins Auto? In sein verficktes, neues Auto?! „JA SAG MAL GEHT’S NOCH???!!!“

Novalis legte erschöpft den Kopf auf das Lenkrad und ließ den Wutausbruch seines Bosses über sich ergehen. Das Lenkrad war auch voller Kotze, und es hatte nach unten getropft, auf die Fußmatte und auf seine Schuhe, und es war übers ganze Armaturenbrett gespritzt und sogar in die Lüftung gelaufen. Es war ihm schrecklich peinlich, dass ihm sowas gleich am ersten Arbeitstag passieren musste. Da war sein Boss jetzt zu recht ziemlich wütend…

„UND WEIẞT DU EIGENTLICH, DASS DU GLEICH AUF DER STELLE WIEDER AUSSTEIGEN KANNST?!“ Hoffmann war dunkelrot angelaufen. „ICH GLAUB’S JA NICHT! KOTZT DER IN MEIN AUTO!!!“

„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Novalis erschöpft.

Hoffmann griff über ihn hinweg, öffnete die Tür und löste Novalis‘ Sicherheitsgurt. „LOS! AUSSTEIGEN!!!“ Er gab ihm einen Stoß.

Benommen kippte Novalis aus dem Auto. „Scheiße“, jammerte er. „Meine Schuhe!“ Erst jetzt, wo er sie so deutlich vor sich sah, wurde ihm wirklich bewusst, dass er seine Schuhe komplett ruiniert hatte. Verfickt und zugenäht aber auch!

Hoffmann war jetzt auch ausgestiegen und ging um das Auto herum, zu Novalis, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag. Vorsichtig beugte er sich in den Innenraum, um das ganze Ausmaß des Schadens zu begutachten. Seine Wut war jetzt eher in Verzweiflung umgeschlagen. „Scheiße, wie soll ich das denn je wieder sauber kriegen?“, murmelte er erschüttert. „Fuck, der Wagen war neu!!!“

Novalis kämpfte mit den Tränen. Scheiße, das hatte er doch alles nicht gewollt! Er hatte doch nur lernen wollen, wie das mit dem Autofahren denn jetzt genau ging… und dass dann das dabei herauskommen würde, hatte er ja nicht ahnen können… „Tut mir leid, Boss…“

Schwer atmend ließ sich Hoffmann neben Novalis auf den Asphalt sinken. „Du brauchst das Geld…“, seufzte er. „Und ich brauche einen neuen Mitarbeiter. Ich hatte zwar gehofft, dass ich einen fähigeren bekommen kann… der wenigstens Auto fahren kann…“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. „Aber weißt du was? Du kannst hier anfangen. Das mit dem Autofahren lernst du schon noch.“ Er warf einen Blick auf Novalis‘ abgeranzte Turnschuhe, an denen jetzt endgültig nichts mehr zu retten war. „Du kannst auch meine Schuhe als Ersatz haben.“ Er seufzte laut. „Und du bist verpflichtet, mir dieses Auto zu putzen.“

„Was?“ Novalis sah irritiert auf. „Danke, Boss… aber… warum bringen Sie das Auto nicht einfach zur Reinigung?“

Hoffmann sah ihn verächtlich an, dann brüllte er los. „VERFICKT UND ZUGENÄHT! VIELLEICHT WEIL DAS SCHEIẞ AUTO GEKLAUT IST?!“

 


End file.
